Close Your Eyes
by Fruity-Louie
Summary: The Shibusen Revolution has begun. The Reapers have appeared, and everything we know will end. And through it all, I will protect you, this I swear. SoulxMaka


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater or any of the cannon characters, however, I do own several original characters in this story that I will list as I go along. I own Kimiko, and Kariya.

* * *

**Close Your Eyes  
**{Prologue} - Shibusen Must Fall

* * *

It was a day that would forever be remembered in history. The day upon which an event that would later be called the Shibusen Rebellion would start. On that day, however, there seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary. The skies were clear, and the sun was beaming mercilessly down upon the world. The wind was blowing, giving off an air-conditioning feeling. And yet, although it seemed to be a perfect day, their was some feeling in the air, a feeling of foreboding. It was just barely noticeable, and most people would just put it towards the back of their mind, ignoring it. Then, ever so slightly, it would naw away until it came right back to the front of your mind, and you wondered what horrible thing was going to happen.

"What is this abominable feeling in the air?" Shinigami-sama wondered, moving his hands throughout the air in an attempt to find the source. Shinigami-sama was by far the strongest being in Shibusen, possibly even the world. It was because of this power that he ruled over Shibusen, and those who dared go against his word would receive his legendary Shinigami-Chop.

Shibusen was an academy for those with the potential to destroy witches. Usually these people had wavelengths that were abnormal. Witches were evil beings that opposed the world, and if it wasn't for those at Shibusen, much harm would be caused by them. Only together, Meister and Weapon, could the witches finally be defeated, and even then it was a very hard thing to accomplish.

"You're such an idiot. You're not going to be able to solve something like this so easily." A bunny...er...man said. He was standing a few feet away from Shinigami-sama, waving his large ears in his face to cool down some. He was Kiraiya Hatagoshi, a former Meister who had great skill. Unfortunately, he was cocky and took on three very strong witches at the same time. During this battle, his Weapon partner was killed, and Kariya was turned into a witch. He never forgave himself for his partner's death, and thus he retired from fighting officially. Since then, he'd been annoying the hell out of Shinigami-sama.

Shinigami-sama glared at him. It was a glare so evil that nearly all men would pee themselves in fear. Kariya, on the other hand, was used to it. He got that glare at least five times a day. "Kaiya, do you wish for me to demonstrate a Shinigami-Chop?" He threatened, slowly moving towards the two-foot tall bunny.

Kariya merely cracked his neck before approaching him. "Bring it on old man. I'll show you that size doesn't-" Before he could finish his sentence, a large gloved hand smashed into his head, instantly knocking him unconscious. Shinigami-sama didn't give him another look as he attempted to find the source of the feeling. If worse came to worse, he may even have to assign someone a mission to find it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the end, Shinigami-sama wouldn't have to go far in order to find the source, considering that it was standing a mile away from the school. Two ominous figures covered in black cloaks were looking at the school. There appeared to be a man and a women, both around their twenties, maybe older, considering that you couldn't see that well inside of their hoods. Upon the back of their cloak was a large scythe symbol, and strangely, the symbol was rotating counter clockwise, almost as if it was bewitched.

"The Revolution will begin shortly. We'll bring this school into a new age, won't we, Kimiko?" The man asked. He had a very musical voice, one that would entrance any female, and possibly even a few guys. If his current job didn't work out, he could make a lot of money just singing out on the streets. It would probably pay even better than his current job...whatever that was.

The woman laughed bitterly. "I'm just glad to see this place burn to the ground. Such weaklings are worthless." She said. As she did, her fingers on her right hand slowly turned into knives. It was fairly obvious that she despised this place more than anything else.

"Then let's start."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So not cool." Soul muttered to himself. He was being dragged by Maka towards some kind of concert that was taking place in Shibusen. It made very little sense to him why she wanted to go. Sure, this guy was a world famous pianist with skill that was unmatched, but right now they could be out on some missions. Besides, there was some kind of feeling in the air, and he didn't like it, not one bit.

"I don't care if it's not cool. There's going to be a lot of girls there, and I need to get to the front row!" Maka said. Her words instantly gave him an image of a massacre. Maka would be running through a crowd of girls swinging a giant scythe around, cutting down anyone who got in her way. He had no doubt that she would do something similar to that if she had to. That's just how scary Maka could be at times.

Sighing, Soul finally gave in. If he attempted to run away, Maka would only catch him and drag him back. At least for the moment he was able to walk freely. Soul liked music just as much as others, heck, sometimes he even played the piano himself. He just wouldn't take time out of his day to visit some concert where mostly girls would be at. Being the only guy there...that would be so uncool.

Soul noticed that Black Star's partner was shaking her head as she stared out of a window. He ignored her, moving right along. It was probably nothing. Black Star was always getting himself into trouble, so it wasn't surprising that his partner would be like this. No, it was perfectly understandable that she would be like this.

"You hear that? It's beautiful..." Maka said, her body completely relaxing. Their was a melody that was floating through the air, and it was indeed beautiful. It was almost...inhuman. With each note came a new emotion, love, hatred, sorrow, happiness, anger, loneliness...they were all there. Some of the feelings Soul hadn't even experienced before. It seemed as if this guy was the real deal, above and beyond any other pianist in the world.

Finally, as the two got to the room that the concert was taking place, both of them were shocked at what they saw. Sitting in the middle of the room was a giant wooden piano, its keys slowly moving up and down as invisible fingers ran across them. There was no one playing it, no, it appeared to be playing itself. That's when it all came together. "So that's why the concert is taking place here..." Maka muttered, understanding it just as Soul had.

"Yep, he's a Weapon." The piano must've been the pianist, which explained why he was talented. Only he would be able to do something like this. The downside was that being a piano for a Weapon...well, it wasn't really that great when you were in the heat of battle. That was probably why he was doing this. He was a failure, doomed to do some second-rate job that he probably never even wanted. Still, the crowd didn't seem to believe so. They were enthralled in his music, some even had tears coming down their faces. His music put them in a dream-like trance...

But like all dreams, they have to end sometime. Black Star was the one that decided to end this one. A large puff of smoke filled the center of the room, covering the piano and some of the people close enough to it. The blue haired ninja's voice rang out through the entire room. "Are you ready to rock?" He yelled. Almost everyone would've yelled no, but they were either too shocked at what was going on, or they were coughing from the smoke.

The piano's music ended, and as the smoke began to clear, Black Star appeared standing with a giant electric guitar. Soul had to hand it to him, the kid sure knew how to make an entrance. Whether or not it was the cool thing to do was another story. From the way he was holding the thing, he obviously never used it before. "Not again..." Maka said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Who...are you two?" Death the Kid asked. His body was covered in injuries from the two, and it was obvious that he was losing the fight. In front of him, the two black cloaked figures didn't even have a speck of dust on their clothes. Without his Weapon partners, Kid wouldn't be able to hold off that much longer. He'd been at home organizing things again, when suddenly these two had appeared demanding his father to appear. Kid wasn't about to give up his father, Shinigami-sama, so easily.

"Your worst nightmare." The female said, moving in to attack once again.

* * *

**A/N: **And thus begins the Shibusen Revolution. This is merely the prologue, so the upcoming chapters will be a lot longer, with a lot more action in them. I've got a lot planned for this story, and I'm sure that you'll like it. Please Review and tell me if I did anything wrong. I'm still a little new to Soul Eater, and I really want my story to be good.


End file.
